Paradise's Family
by BixXaa
Summary: Paradise's family arrived from Canterlot. She was very glad for that first, but she had to admit, that her family was a hard case, when her hysterical big sister, and her agressive filly sister were arrived. OC


**AN: Hi! What's up? This is my new story. Sorry for my bad english. Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own MLP:FiM, exept Paradise and her family.**

Paradise's Family

Paradise was living in Ponyville for a while. And she was glad for that. It was true, that she missed her life in Canterlot so much, but...still Ponyville was much better than Canterlot.

Paradise woke up. She had a crazy dream. It was an nightmare. In her dream, the ponies were dead. It was an Civil War between earth ponies and pegasi. But it was just a dream. And she hoped that it wasn't going to happen. Nevermind it was just a dream. Hopefully.

She got up from her bed. She had a breakfast and then, she relaxed. She loved it. Suddenly, the post-pony came.

"Helooooo!"the old stallion had a good day." I have a letter for you from Canterlot!"

"For me?"

"Yeah, miss. Here it is" he gave it to her" Goodbye, miss!"

"Goodbye..." she went inside and opened the letter and she began to read it.

_'Dear Paradise_

_I hope you like you new life. Your sisters are missing you so much. And I thought, we are going to visit you in tomorrow. Just in case, if we won't disturb you. We love you!_

_Have a nice day, darling!_

_Your father.'_

Wow. Her father and her sisters were coming. From Canterlot. Her father name was Eon. He was an earth pony, he had a white coat and his mane was blue and purple. His cutie mark was a shoe with wings. His brother was Rarity's dad, Magnum. He was very kind,friendly and he had a good sense of humour but he was a bit arrogant and egoist. Like Paradise. Once, Eon was the fastest runner in Equestria. Paradise's mother was dead. Her name was Fairy Dust. She was a white coated pegasus with orange and pink mane. Her cutie mark was a red and yellow died when she was childbirthing her youngest daughter, Twinkle Spark.

Twinkle Spark was an confident little filly. She was a pegasus with white coat. Her mane and tail were pink, purple and blue. She had a cutie mark. It was six pink, purple and blue star. The little filly was a troublemaker.

Paradise had a big sister. Her name was Peach Blossom. A white pegasus with pink,orange and yellow mane. Her cutie mark wan two peach with a flower. She was very homely, hysterical,kind,confident and she always had a good mood.

Paradise prepared for her family's arrival. She was a bit nervous. She went to the trainstation. There she met with Twilight Sparkle.

"Princess! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello, Paradise. Nothing. I just... I like watching the trains." Twilight smiled."And you? Why are you in here?"

"Oh...yes, my family is going to visit me today. I am waiting for their arrival." smiled Paradise. Suddenly, the train arrived. And she saw them. Her family."Dad, Twinkle, Peach! I'm so happy that you are here! "and she hugged them."I'm sure that we will have an awesome afternoon."

"Paradise darling, how are you?"asked Eon, when they were in Paradise's home again."You have a nice home,honey."

"Thanks dad, I'm fine. But what about you?" Paradise went to the kitchen for tea making."How have you been?"

"We are fin-"

"MY BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH MEEEE!"cried Peach Blossom in hysterical way.

"Midnight?" wondered Paradise and gave to her a cup of tea."That moron. That freaking bastard."

"MY LIFE IS RUINED! I WON'T TRUST ANY STALLION AFTER THIS!" oh God... Peach. Paradise tried to catch her, but she flew up the upstairs."LEAVE ME ALONE!"She was just like Rarity.

"And what about you, Twinkle?"Paradise turned to her filly sister."You've grown!"

"Oh, go to hell!" said angrily Twinkle Spark"Do you hear yourself to talk? Because it sounds pretty stupid." meh. The usual Twinkle Spark. She was a little devil. But Paradise didn't care her inults.

"Oh, yes. I see your mouth have grown. Maybe I should sew your lips together..."

"I bet you, idiot chick, I will make a time machine, and I am going to prevent your parents never meet! Ha-ha! And you won't be born!"

"I HATE EVERYPONY!"heard Peach Blossom's cry from Paradise's bedroom.

"Oh, you are sooo cute, lil' sis! But if our parents won't meet, you aren't going to born too. How sad." mocked Paradise.

"NO!I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"shouted Twinkle and ran outside.

"Sorry for her behavior. She is a bit rude."apologized Eon.

"Well she is Twinkle Spark. Despite her violence behavior, the only thing she managed to break so far, is my heart." Paradise was sad."She tried to kill me several times..."

"It's true, but-"

Suddenly Peach appeared."Hello guys! What's up?"

"Are you okay? You look ter-I mean good, actually." Paradise remembered how sensitive she was. "A breakup can be very hard for you-"

"I HATE YOU!"cried Peach in hysteriac way, and ran back her sister's room. And her sister was very upset. Her family was crazy.

"Okay, I'm going to look for my sister."said Paradise when she was getting up from her seat."I'll be here soon."

She went to the main square of Ponyville. Where the hell was her sister? Finally she found her. Twinkle was arguing with Snails.

"You are a very pretty filly"said Snails in idiotic way.

"You make me sick. I would like to stay and chat but you are a moron."and she suddenly saw her sister."Oh, GOD, no! How the hell-?"

"Go home. Now!"

"What the hell do you think? You freaking bastard!"shouted Twinkle but Paradise grabbed her mane and she was pulling her home. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU IMBECILE!"

"Shut the hell up!"Paradise was furious. Twinkle began to quiet. First time, she was quiet. It's a miracle.

Soon, they started home. They went to the trainstation.

"Goodbye sis!"Peach hugged her younger sister."You will miss to me!"

"Thanks. You too."

"Paradise. "her father began"I've been thinking. Twinkle Spark should stay here with you..."

"WHAT?!" the two mare asked in a loud voice. Then they looked each other.

"NO WAY, MAN!"Twinkle was furious. Paradise just smiled in her agony.

"Listen to me, I have known you hate each other. I have seen this. And this will be the perfect resolution."

"NO! Dad I don't want this!" Paradise cried. "Twinkle Spark is insane!"

"What did you just call me?YOU MORON! RUN LIKE HELL!" Twinkle attacked her sister.

Eon and Peach Blossom manged to dissociate them. Paradise finally could breathe.

"You will love each other. Like the good " Eon went inside the train with Peach.

"NO, DAD LISTEN TO ME! I DO NOT WANT THIS!" shouted Paradise after him. But it was too late. He had gone. Without her little sister. The two best sister just stood speechless in the trainstation. They could not believe this.

Twinkle Spark looked at her sister with an evil grin." Let the games begin"

Paradise looked at the sky and thought. 'OH MY GOD..'

**Poor Paradise. Twinkle is a nightmare :D I hope you liked it.**

**Oh I almost forgot one thing. Paradise's crazy dream about a Civil War is a true story. It's ValkyrieTeiwaz's idea in his story, the Resentment. And my Paradise stories are the prelude of his story. **

**The cover image is mine. My awful drawing xD**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
